Training Team
Training Team|layer = Asiyah}} "The Training Team is in charge of preparing new employees for the tasks ahead of them. They also regulate company policies and managerial procedures." - Description The Training Team Department is one of the two Departments that can be unlocked from Day 11, located in the upper layer, Asiyah. It contains a Main Room, 3 elevator hubs, 2 elevators and 2 hallways. The maximum amount of containment units that this department can have is 4. This department is connected to the right side of the Information Team Department. Hod is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the biggest one in the center of the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions from the player and to heal any wounds. The Agents will wear orange shoulder bands with the letter 'H' on them. The Clerks will wear orange colored suits with white shirts, black pockets, red short ties and black pants. The Team's main color is Orange. The Missions of this department require promotions of employees, suppression of Abnormalities and Agent's Levels. Department Functions The Department Functions improves the Agents' training rate to improve their stats through works. Office Worker Effect: Increase the Growth Rate (Stat increase by works) of all the employees in the facility by the percentage of Clerks alive and sanity of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Growth Rate increased by +5% Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Growth Rate increased by +3% Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Growth Rate increased by +1% Continuous Service: Increase the Growth Rate of the respective agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one agent can have it at the same time): Growth Rate increased by +20% Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: Growth Rate increased by +15% Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: Growth Rate increased by +10% Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: Growth Rate increased by +5% Missions Researches The Training Team has researches that improve the stats and growth rate of multiple employees. These are: Supply Educational Manuals: All Agents can increase their stats through works more quickly. "Supply Educational Manuals to help employees learn faster." Reinforce Work Education: Slightly improves the stats and equipment of Clerks(+5 HP and SP, +1 damage, +20% accuracy). "Reinforce work education of office workers so they can be prepared for various situations." Reinforce Hiring Procedure: New hired employees have slightly higher stats(+5 to all stats). "Reinforce hiring procedure to increase status of hired management employees." Trivia * Like the Information Team lower room, the Main Room also has some sort of anomalous object or holographic image, which looks like a black hole surrounded by 2 golden rings, at the top of the room. * In the background of the Main Room, on the left wall, there's an illustration of the Sephirot Tree or Tree of Life, similar to how the Control Team has one as well in its Main Room. * The symbol for Mercury from the Solar System Symbols is engraved on the left door of the Main Room. * Unlike the other departments of the same layer, Asiyah, this department seems to have more space than the others, with the Main Room showing to have more room, going deeper into the background Gallery TrainingTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Training Team TrainingTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of Training Team HodArmband.png|Training Team's armband TrainingTeamHallway1.png|Upper hallway Category:Departments